Galatée
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: S'il n'y avait pas eu ce pont, ils auraient pu renoncer l'un à l'autres...S'il n'y avait pas eu ce pont...ConanxAi fic écrite par SN 1987A, traduite par moi.
1. 1 Anticorps

L'univers de détective Conan appartient à son créateur, Gosho Aoyama. Cette fanfictions appartient à sa créatrice, SN 1987A qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à la traduire. Je n'en suis que le traducteur et rien de plus. Si vous voulez lire la version originale dans le texte, cliquez sur mon profil, vous la trouverez dans la liste de mes fics préférées.

Chapitre 1 : Anticorps

Haibara écarquilla les yeux.

Les rats étaient tous morts. Pas un seul n'avait survécu.

« Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Les choses n'étaient pas censées se dérouler de cette façon. La majorité des rats à qui elle avait injecté l'APTX 4869 étaient morts mais une infime partie d'entre eux avait survécu et avait rajeuni. Pour ce qui était des rats tués par l'apotoxine, il n'y avait rien de surprenant à cela, après tout, Haibara l'avait prévu depuis le début. Mais ceux qui avaient rajeunis s'étaient vus injectés ensuite une dose de l'antidote qu'elle avait conçue aux effets de l'apotoxine. En toute logique, ils auraient dus redevenir adultes. Et au lieu de cela, ils avaient finis par mourir.

Lorsqu'elle eût procédé à quelques examens sanguins préliminaires, Haibara se mit à frissonner en contemplant les résultats obtenus. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans le sang des rats tués par l'apotoxine, ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Mais pour ce qui était des rats à qui l'antidote avait été injecté, Haibara avait découvert une absence totale de globules blancs dans les échantillons qu'elle avait prélevés.

L'absence de globules blancs entraîne l'absence d'anticorps dans l'organisme, et une absence d'anticorps dans l'organisme rend nécessairement le système immunitaire de celui-ci inopérant. On pouvait donc en déduire, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que les rats sur qui l'antidote avait été expérimenté étaient décédés sous l'action des germes qui avaient déjà infectés leurs corps…

Froissant dans ses mains les papiers sur lesquels les résultats des tests étaient imprimés, Haibara s'écroula sur sa chaise en fermant les yeux.

Elle serra les dents de rage. Il était quatre heures du matin quand elle s'était précipité dans le laboratoire, installé dans le sous-sol du professeur Agasa, pour expérimenter l'antidote qu'elle pensait avoir découvert. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer et étaient toujours en pyjama. Et ce qu'elle avait obtenu en récompense de ses efforts n'était pas la joie d'avoir enfin découvert un antidote fiable mais le choc d'avoir donné le jour à un nouveau poison…

Haibara s'empara du tube à essai contenant la poudre verdâtre qu'elle venait de créer et se mit à l'examiner Sous la lumière des néons du laboratoire, la poudre s'était mise à scintiller de la même façon que ses tiges de métal, que la combustion de la substance dont elle étaient enduites, faisaient s'illuminer lorsqu'on y mettait le feu lors des fêtes d'anniversaires. Cette poudre verdâtre était l'antidote qu'elle avait conçu, sous la forme la plus concentré qu'on puisse lui donner.

A cette pensée, Haibara commença à se calmer. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa ses pensées suivrent leurs cours…

Elle avait commencé à concevoir cet antidote une semaine plus tôt.

Le professeur avait contracté la grippe lors d'une de ses sorti en ville. Et en dehors des rares moments où elle avait l'occasion de s'écrouler sur le sofa pour reprendre son souffle, Haibara avait passé son temps à faire de fréquents allers-retours au sein de la maison, transportant aussi bien des kleenex que des médicaments ou simplement un verre d'eau, bref tout ce qui était nécessaire à une personne terrassé par la grippe au point d'en devenir insupportable.

Ce qui rendait le professeur difficilement supportable pour Haibara dans ses moments là, c'était avant tout ce que la maladie lui faisait murmurer tandis qu'il était alité…

« Comment trouve-tu la montagne de boite de mouchoirs vides que je vient de faire, Ai ? »

« Regarde-moi, je suit Rudolf, le renne au nez rouge…Ouille, mon nez me fait mal, j'ai dû me moucher trop fort… »

« Ai ! Apporte-moi un peu de monoxyde d'hydrogène ! Atchoum ! »

Haibara n'avait jamais pris la peine de faire la moindre remarque lorsqu'elle subissait cela. En fait, elle était même étonnée en constatant qu'elle s'en rappelait encore.

Comme elle n'avait pas la possibilité de s'enfermer dans le laboratoire tout en s'occupant du professeur en même temps, Haibara avait dû se résoudre à poursuivre sa recherche d'un antidote en s'en tenant à un niveau uniquement théorique. Tout en faisant bénéficier le savant de ses soins, elle ne cessa de réfléchir à la direction dans laquelle elle devrait orienter ses recherches. Cela avait fini par porter ses fruits. Lorsqu'on était obsédé jour et nuit par un problème apparemment insoluble, il arrivait qu'une simple phrase, entendue par hasard, vous fasse brusquement entrevoir la solution qui vous paraissait encore hors de portée l'instant d'avant…

Ce jour là, Conan était venu avec une nouvelle boite de médicaments. Haibara était en train de remplir un verre d'eau pour l'apporter au professeur Agasa, quand elle l'avait entendu se plaindre de l'impuissance des médicaments qu'il prenait à guérir sa maladie. Conan lui avait répondu que les médicaments n'avaient pas d'autres rôles que de traiter les symptômes de la maladie, c'était aux anticorps, produits par l'organisme du malade, de détruire le virus qui l'infectait pour qu'il guérisse…

« Eh bien si je met tant de temps à guérir, ça doit être parce que quelque chose est en train de détruire mes anticorps alors… »

Quand Haibara avait entendu cette simple phrase, elle s'était figée avant de poser la bouteille d'eau et le verre qu'elle avait rempli avec sur la table de chevet du professeur. Elle s'était ensuite précipitée dans son laboratoire, abandonnant derrière elle le professeur et Conan, qui était en train d'expliquer au savant les conséquences du vieillissement sur la vitesse de production des anticorps, à la confusion que son étrange comportement ne manqua pas de susciter chez eux…

C'était cela ! L'APTX 4869 provoquait l'autodestructions des cellules de sa victime ou, si elle avait autant de chance que Conan et Ai, se contentait de les faire régresser à un stade infantile. Une ingestion de Baïkal, un alcool chinois, pouvait mettre fin au rajeunissement occasionné par l'apotoxine, mais le corps de la victime finissait inévitablement par produire des anticorps neutralisant les effets du Baïkal, empêchant celui-ci de constituer un antidote efficace à l'apotoxine. Si elle parvenait à mettre au point une toxine détruisant les anticorps en question, avant qu'ils aient pu empêcher l'alcool de produire son effet sur l'organisme, les cellules de celui-ci ne régresseraient plus sous l'action de l'apotoxine et la victime pourrait demeurer définitivement un adulte sans risques de rajeunir de nouveau.

Le raisonnement paraissait logique aux yeux d'Haibara. Ce n'était peut-être pas la méthode la plus efficace qu'on puisse trouver pour concevoir un antidote fiable mais il y avait quand même une chance pour que cela puisse fonctionner malgré tout.

Cela s'avéra pourtant un échec complet. Les effets de la toxine avaient dépassés, de manière trop radicale, toutes les espérances de sa créatrice, au lieu de s'attaquer uniquement aux anticorps que l'organisme produisait pour neutraliser le Baïkal, elle détruisait tous les globules blancs de l'organisme sans distinction. Haibara versa la poudre verte dans une gélule rouge et noire, qu'elle se mit à examiner. Les quelques grammes de poudre fabriqués cette nuit seraient la seule trace sur terre de son antidote, puisqu'elle était bien décidée à ne plus jamais en produire de nouveau au cours de sa vie. Bien que le poison qui les avait tués ne laissait aucune trace dans leur organisme, les victimes de l'apotoxine seraient toujours considérées par la police comme les victimes d'une tentative de meurtre. Tandis que si cette poudre verte était utilisée, les médecins, la police et même la famille et les proches de la victime verraient son décès comme le résultat d'une simple maladie survenu chez quelqu'un à la santé fragile. En d'autres mots, une mort aussi naturelle qu'inévitable…

Malgré tout, Haibara savait qu'elle était à deux doigts de trouver un antidote. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'extraire de la poudre verte la quantité de toxine dont elle avait besoin pour concevoir l'antidote et se débarrasser du surplus de façon à ce qu'il ne tombe pas accidentellement entre de mauvaises mains. Et pour limiter les risques au maximum, elle ne parlerait de sa nouvelle création à personne, pas même Conan.

La chimiste se mordit les lèvres et ouvrît un tiroir pour s'emparer de la petite boite rectangulaire qui était rangée à l'intérieur. Elle contenait trois comprimés d'APTX 4869, deux entiers et un dont la taille était réduite de moitié, l'autre moitié ayant été utilisé dans une série d'expériences. Après avoir rangé dans la boite la gélule rouge et noire, Haibara s'empara d'un feutre. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu'un trouve accidentellement la boite et prenne son contenu pour des médicaments ou des confiseries. Mais Haibara ne se rendait pas compte que le nom qu'elle allait choisir pour désigner la gélule, allait lui donner officiellement une fonction. Une fois la toxine baptisée, il y aurait forcement des personnes qui éprouverait le besoin d'y avoir recours.

Haibara inscrivit le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit, et en toute honnêteté, elle ignorait elle-même la raison qui l'avait poussée à choisir ce nom en particulier plutôt qu'un autre pour désigner la gélule contenant la poudre verte qu'elle venait de créer.


	2. 2 Un pont

L'univers de détective Conan appartient à son créateur, Gosho Aoyama. Cette fanfictions appartient à sa créatrice, SN 1987A qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à la traduire. Je n'en suis que le traducteur et rien de plus. Si vous voulez lire la version originale dans le texte, cliquez sur mon profil, vous la trouverez dans la liste de mes fics préférées.

Chapitre 2 : Un pont

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la création de la poudre verte.

Pour être sûr qu'aucun imbécile ne mettrait la main par accident sur la gélule la contenant, Haibara s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire pour y travailler sans interruptions, déléguant à Conan son rôle de grade malade du professeur. Ce n'était pas seulement la possibilité qu'un idiot s'empare de la gélule en son absence qui inquiétait Haibara. Il y avait également le fait inquiétant qu'à chaque fois qu'elle franchisait la porte de son laboratoire pour se remettre à ses recherches en rentrant de l'école, elle était obligé de constater que la quantité de poudre verte s'était amenuisé pendant son absence. Elle en avait conclu que la poudre était en train de se sublimer.

La perspective que quelqu'un pouvait subir le même sort que ses rats en inhalant, sans s'en rendre compte, le gaz produit par la dissolution progressive du produit dans l'air ne cessait de l'effrayer. Et ses craintes devenaient particulièrement intenses quand elle songeait que cela pouvait arriver au professeur Agasa qui était déjà suffisamment affaibli par la grippe qu'il couvait depuis plusieurs jours. Mais dans la mesure ou il n'avait pas pu quitter son lit depuis qu'il avait contracté la maladie, cela avait peu de chances d'arriver…

Haibara poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'emparant du tube à essai contenant ce qu'elle espérait être un antidote définitif à l'apotoxine. Elle y était enfin arrivée. Mais elle ne devait pas crier victoire trop vite, elle devait encore mener quelques tests sur des rats de laboratoire pour s'assurer de l'efficacité de la poudre bleuâtre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Après avoir fait absorber une légère dose du nouvel antidote à deux rats qui avaient survécus à l'apotoxine, y perdant quelques années de leur vie au passage, Haibara décida de retourner dans sa chambre pour y trouver le repos dont elle avait désespérément besoin. Elle se sentait comme un voyageur qui s'était égaré dans une gigantesque forêt et qui, après y avoir marché jour et nuit pendant une éternité, en était enfin ressorti pour se retrouver face à un hôtel. Tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle commença à gravir les marches qui partaient du sous-sol de la maison pour aboutir aux étages supérieures.

Au sommet de l'escalier, elle rencontra Conan, qui se mit à la regarder sans bouger de la position où il était tranquillement installé, les mains dans les poches.

Elle lui rendit son regard en poussant un autre bâillement.

« Kudo… »

« Tu as une vraie mine de déterrée… »murmura Conan à Haibara en la suivant du regard tandis qu'elle passait devant lui.

« Merci du compliment… »marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Elle se moquait éperdument de tout ce dont il aurait pu avoir envie de parler avec elle. La seule chose qui l'intéressait pour le moment était de pouvoir dormir en paix.

« Alors, où en sont tes recherches ? »lui demanda Conan.

Haibara se retint de pousser un soupir de désespoir tandis qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. La dernière chose au monde qu'elle aurait voulu était bien que quelqu'un l'interroge sur le stade où en étaient ses recherches, particulièrement si ce quelqu'un était Conan Edogawa. Il était donc logique que ce soit la première chose qu'il lui demande quand il était seul à seul avec elle.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas le choix. Même si elle demeurait silencieuse face à ce sujet, comme elle l'avait fait pour la poudre verte qu'elle avait conçue, Conan avait du deviner qu'elle n'était pas loin de trouver l'antidote dès le moment où elle s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire pour y travailler jour et nuit. Tenant compte de ce fait, elle avait déjà décidé d'informer Conan, aussi bien que le professeur, que ses recherches étaient sur le point d'aboutir. Mais à présent…

Se frottant les yeux d'une main tout en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre de l'autre, Haibara se décida enfin à daigner lui répondre.

« Cela prendra encore un certains temps avant d'être concrétisé, et même si c'était déjà le cas, je ne suit même pas sûr que cela puisse fonctionner. Il y a une différence de taille entre la théorie et la pratique, donc ne te fait pas de faux espoirs pour le moment. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de dormir… »

« Haibara. »s'exclama Conan.

Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la façon dont il avait prononcé son nom. Il ne serait pas pris autrement pour le faire s'il était sur le point de lui annoncer sa condamnation à mort. La chimiste à la chevelure auburn s'interrompit au moment où elle allait fermer sa porte au nez de celui qui s'était adressé à elle et se mit à le dévisager. Même si elle voulait plus que tout au monde s'effondrer dans son lit et s'enfoncer doucement dans un sommeil réparateur, elle était encore en état de se rendre compte que l'antidote n'était pas la seule chose dont Conan voulait s'entretenir avec elle.

« Tu m'as laissé entendre que tu connaissait l'identité du chef de l'organisation, n'est ce pas ? » lui demanda Conan en évitant son regard.

Haibara demeura muette tandis que l'étreinte de sa main sur la poignée de sa porte commençait à se resserrer. Elle finit cependant par consentir à lui répondre.

« Oui, mais je t'ai aussi conseillé d'abandonner. Et par-dessus tout, je t'ai prévenu que cette adresse Email était… »

« …était une boite de Pandore, je sait. Mais est ce que tu pourrais au moins me révéler son identité ? De cette manière, je n'aurais même pas à utiliser cette adresse pour envoyer la totalité des membres de l'organisation derrière les barreaux. »

« Non. Tu en sait déjà suffisamment sur l'organisation pour qu'ils veuillent te faire disparaître de la surface de la terre. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. »lui répliqua Haibara en soulignant ses paroles d'un regard menaçant.

« Même si c'est le cas… »

La chimiste épuisée referma sa porte sans l'écouter et s'effondra sur son lit.

« Euh…Pour ce qui est de l'antidote… »

Quand Conan s'adressa de nouveau à elle tandis qu'elle était allongée, elle ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler son énervement plus longtemps et lui signala par un grognement agressif.

« Haibara, écoute moi. Sonoko est en train d'essayer de convaincre Ran de sortir avec quelqu'un de plus accessible que moi et je dois tout faire pour l'empêcher de réussir. Je t'en supplie, Haibara, si tu n'es pas encore arrivé à créer un antidote qui soit permanent, est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me donner une pilule de l'autre, même s'il est seulement temporaire ? Il a déjà fonctionné une fois même si ca n'a duré que quelques jours… »

_« Les hommes… »_ songea Haibara en enterrant sa tête sous on oreiller pour ne plus avoir à entendre les supplications du détective. _« Dès que ca concerne la femme qu'ils aiment, ils sont incapable de faire preuve d'un tant soit peu d'intelligence… »_

Etait-il donc incapable de se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle elle avait refusé de lui laisser prendre une seconde dose d'antidote temporaire ?

_« Essaye de t'en rappeler… »_ pensa Haibara sans le lui dire directement tandis que les supplications reprenait de plus belle.

« Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu doit avoir confiance en elle. Si elle t'aimes vraiment, elle ne va pas te larguer juste parce que…Tu as disparu si longtemps. »lui hurla-t-elle tout en agrippant son oreiller de toutes ses forces.

Le silence se fit enfin de l'autre côté de la porte et Haibara ouvrit les yeux, regardant sa chambre à travers l'interstice qui s'étendait entre son lit et son oreiller. Elle n'était pas sûre que Conan ait entendu la fin de sa phrase puisque sa voix s'était réduite à un murmure presque inaudible quand elle l'avait prononcé.

Elle était coupable d'avoir crée l'APTX 4869 et si les deux tourtereaux se retrouvait séparés, c'était entièrement par sa faute. Si une partie d'elle-même était fière de la remarque qu'elle venait de faire à Conan, l'autre regrettait amèrement de lui avoir dit cela.

Si Ran n'était qu'une fille séduisante dont Conan serait tombé amoureux, elle aurait abandonné ses recherches depuis longtemps et lui aurait dit de renoncer à elle. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ca. Depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé des griffes de Vermouth, Haibara en était venu à voir Ran comme une autre grande sœur. Elle ne voulait pas la voir souffrir, bien au contraire, elle voulait qu'elle soit heureuse et elle voulait qu'il le soit, lui aussi.

Serrant ses couvertures contre elle, Haibara extirpa sa tête de dessous l'oreiller, la laissa retomber dessus, et ferma les yeux, essayant de s'endormir.

Mais elle ne pouvait éloigner ses pensées de la poudre verte qu'elle avait conçue. A cet instant, cela lui paraissait une bonne idée d'avaler la capsule la contenant et laisser tous ses proches croire qu'elle avait simplement succombé à une maladie. De cette façon, même Conan n'aurait aucune chance de savoir qu'elle avait mis fin à ses jours.

Il lui avait dit qu'il la protégerait. Il lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas fuir son propre destin. Il l'avait empêché, au moins une fois, de se suicider et il n'hésiterait sans doute pas à le faire encore si besoin était. Pourquoi avait-il fait tout cela pour celle à cause de qui il souffrait autant ? Haibara savait que ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle en savait plus que lui sur l'organisation qu'il l'avait fait. Utiliser les gens à votre avantage quand ils vous étaient utile avant de les abandonner sans remords à leur sort quand il ne l'était plus était une chose dont Conan était incapable.

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage d'Haibara. Conan lui avait déjà posé la même question auparavant, lui demandant pourquoi elle lui avait donné directement l'antidote au lieu de s'en servir elle-même, lui demandant la raison pour laquelle elle privilégiait ses intérêts au dépens des siens. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'utiliserait l'antidote que lorsqu'elle serait certaine qu'il était efficace et que son absorption entraînait un minimum de risques. Etait-ce la véritable raison ?

Haibara se rappela une légende chinoise. La déesse Véga tomba amoureuse d'un mortel nommé Altair, ils furent heureux ensemble jusqu'à ce que le père de Véga apprenne leur mariage. Furieux, il ramena Véga dans les cieux et sépara les cieux d'avec la terre en créant la voie lactée. Les deux amants n'avaient le droit d'être ensemble qu'une seule fois par an, le 7 juillet, puisque ce jour là, un pont apparaissait au dessus de la voie lactée. Mais ils ne pouvaient être ensemble sur ce pont qu'une seule journée. Le reste de l'année, le pont disparaissait et chacun d'eux ne pouvait rien faire, à part contempler l'autre de loin. Ca n'était bien sûr rien d'autres qu'une légende romantique, crée autour de ses deux étoiles séparées par la voie lactée.

Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir en absorbant son antidote, elle n'avait pas non plus peur de mourir des mains de Gin ou de n'importe quel autres membres de l'organisation, tant qu'il n'arriverait rien à ceux qui lui étaient cher. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie de redevenir adulte. La seule manière dont elle pouvait empêcher Ran et Shinichi d'être ensemble était de s'arranger pour qu'il reste un enfant. Mais si l'antidote qu'elle avait conçu fonctionnait…

Non pas qu'elle prévoyait de confesser quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Cela ne lui apporterait rien d'autres que des souffrances…

S'il n'y avait pas eu un pont au dessus de la voie lactée sur lequel ils pouvaient se rencontrer une fois par an, Véga et Altair auraient certes continué de souffrir mais au fur et à mesure que le temps aurait passé, cette souffrance aurait fini par s'apaiser et par disparaître. Ne disait-on pas « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. » ? Dans ses conditions ils auraient fini par faire face à la cruelle réalité et ne serait pas demeurés éternellement l'un en face de l'autres, à attendre une rencontre qui ne durait jamais qu'un très court moment. Ils se seraient probablement mutuellement oubliés et auraient continué de vivre leur vie sans que l'un d'eux songe encore à l'autre.

Ils n'auraient eu aucun moyen de traverser la voie lactée, ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'ils puissent seulement leur être possible de la traverser.

.Elle allait fabriquer cet antidote et s'assurer de son efficacité. Une fois qu'elle aurait fait cela, l'organisation s'effondrerait une bonne fois pour toute et elle ne doutait pas qu'elle sera elle aussi entraînée dans sa chute. Conan ne ferait rien pour l'arrêter, il n'aurait de toutes façons aucune possibilité de le faire.


End file.
